wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:WA6 Theory (Spoilers from XF and 5)
Alright, I've actually been wondering if there would ever be a place to put this theory here, but now there is one. First off, I would like to mention a key point in Wild Arms (1). The guardians of Love, Courage, and Hope. Little needs to be said about them, other than I want to mention their domains: Love, Courage, and Hope. The final bosses from XF and 5 are very very similar in a few ways. While I really don't have any good pictures of the final boss, I will say that it fuses itself with Katrina, leaving mostly her face visible, while the rest of it monstrous (possibly demonic in one sense?). The final boss clearly states that it is the antipole of a Guardian, and it is the Clysmian of Fear. The Fear Clysmian is eventually defeated by a moment of weakness when Clarissa's and Chevelet Blanc's courage make the Fear Clysmian actually feel Fear for a moment. It is not a stretch to say that Courage is the opposite of Fear. The final boss of 5, is once more a monstrous being that fuses with Volsung. This video shows what the final boss looks like. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWmwxQxch0I However, it is more after the final boss that things become more critical. After the final boss, the monstrous part of Volsung leaves him, because Dean would rather be friendly to Volsung than hostile, and takes the form of a black mist with eyes. This black mist is named "Hatred", and does speak. It is a little more of a stretch to say that Love is the opposite of Hatred, however Love is a stronger word than Friendship. Another part comes from the beginning of Wild Arms 5. It says in one of the lines of text that appears at the beginning of the game that Filgaia is tortured by "Fear, Hatred, and Despair." The Clysmian of Fear in XF openly stated what was, and actually did not want to kill people, because then they wouldn't be able to fear it, and strengthen itself. The Clysmian was summoned instead of a Guardian because Edna hastened the ritual did away with many of the "useless" aspects of it. Since Katrina herself had no idea what Fear was, the Clysmian of Fear took advantage of the situation. If I can assume that what possessed Volsung was in fact a Clysmian instead of the "souls of those who failed to claim over the wall between Humans and Veruni", then the Clysmian that possessed Volsung was the Clysmian of Hatred. It could also be that the Clysmian of Hatred absorbed the Hatred of those souls and added them to its own power to make its quote about itself more credible. Before I talk about the Clysmian of Despair, I would like to mention that of the three highest Guardians of Wild Arms, Zephyr is the strongest of the three. "Let Courage rest in your left hand, Love in your right, and Hope dwell within." That was a hint to a puzzle in Wild Arms, that is one I specifically remember. In the same dungeon, it talks about how Hope is the strongest force in the world. Also, to even acquire Zephyr, you need to already have the Guardians of Love and Courage. The fact that Zephyr takes the form of a dragon only hints more that he is the strongest. We have yet to see the Clysmian of Despair. To my knowledge, that Clysmian has not shown itself in previous games. Also, both 5 and XF came out at relative similar times, it is easy to say that they naturally wanted some connections between them. To have a being specifically state to everyone that it is the "antipole of a Guardian" already hints that there are plenty more, since there are plenty of Guardians. Not only because they gave a unique name to these monsters, the Clysmian of Fear even gave itself an aspect similar to the many Guardians. This adds extra hints that there are more. It was from this game alone that I was positive that there would be more Clysmians; they are simply too big of an idea to let go with just one boss. I played XF before I played 5. When I fought the final boss, I noticed it's name of Hatred, but thought nothing of it at the time. Then when I started and EX Game, I noticed the quote of Filgaia being troubled "Fear, (this already made me think of the Clysmian) Hatred, (Wait, didn't the thing that possessed Volsung have the name of Hatred?) and Despair." I checked the GameFAQs forums on XF and noticed that a few people also wanted the Clysmians to return, and have one be the opposite of Zephyr, the strongest of all Guardians. This is when I noticed that Hatred may very well be a Clysmian as well, and that the final boss of WA6 (if it ever comes out) should be the Clysmian of Despair. I only hope that they will introduce more Clysmians to cover the opposite aspects of Guardians. Like I said before, Clysmians are too big of an idea to let go with just one boss. Magicwings 17:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) P.S.: I'm not exactly sure how to move this to the Forum section. Also, I've been working at a summer camp, with no internet access, so I cannot help expand the forum during the summer. My apologies.